ZENO, Stop calling him Gwen!
by Wandering Oceans
Summary: Enjoy the wonders of a beautiful conversation among the Dark Dragon and the Happy hungry Bunch.Zeno the beautiful angel of the the dragons is responsible for the lovely nicknames Gwen and Swan! Who's nicknames are they anyway? Also if you want to know where this idea came from I have left a message at the bottom of this oneshot giving a heartfelt explanation! Hope you Enjoy! Ocean


Yoon sat down by the fire cooking the birds that were shot some intentional by Hak and Yona , and other birds were unintentionally shot by Kija who was fighting against a cricket. Shin-ah was asleep barely visible through his fluff fluff and Ao was perched on top of him. Hak and Kija were busy fighting as usual especially after Kija's humiliation with the cricket incident.

Hak was laughing hysterically.

"You're such a wimp White Snake!"

"It's dragon Thunderbeast!" Kija yelled back.

Yona came back from wherever she was with Jae-ha. Both of them had their arms full of wood.

No one was sure where Zeno was at the moment but Yoon felt no concern since Zeno would show up as soon as he heard the word food.

"Yoon, is the food almost ready?"

Yoon nodded. "Don't worry bout a thing princess, this pretty boy has it all handled".

Hak consequently came up and flicked Yoon in the forehead.

"Shut up Mom!".

"You better not forget that this pretty boy saved your life thunderbeast".

"Only to be caught in a cage by white snakes' tribe!" Hak taunted.

"Stop calling me White Snake!"

Yona stood up upset "Stop arguing with everyone Hak,you are the one aggravating everyone".

Everyone looked at Yona and promptly sat down and looked down.

"Yes Princess Yona".

Everyone looked around not seeing Zeno.

Has anyone seen Ze…"

Suddenly Zeno interrupts Hak "Is food ready? Zeno is starving!".

Yoon served everyone hot soup with bird and at the moment the only sound that was heard was the slurping of 4 hungry dragons, a thunderbeast, a pretty boy, and a princess.

Yona put down her soup and stared at the sky.

"You ok princess?" Hak asked.

Yona looked startled before smiling back at Hak.

"Yeah I'm fine, I've been thinking about … well you know".

Hak nodded. "We'll get justice for your father".

"I don't know any more Hak. Before I really wanted him dead, but now? All I want is for the all of Kouka kingdom to be happy and flourishing. It's not like he has done anything to actually hurt the kingdom. He wants to rebuild it".

Hak sighed." I know but seeing what he did to King Il makes me at least want to punch him in the face. Who knows what the story actually is with your Uncle Yu-hon but I still am pissed at the guy".

Zeno who was watching the entire conversation unfold interrupted without delay.

"What is our plan in relation to Mr King Swan".

Everyone deadpanned and looked at Zeno.

"Swan?!" Kija asked.

"You know Mr King guy?".

"Zeno are you referring to Soo-won?" Jae-ha asked laughing.

"Yeah Mr King guy!"

"Zeno you can't call Soo-won, Swan!" Kija exclaimed.

Zeno frowned briefly but then smiled his bright cheerful smile.

"That's just like when Gwen told Zeno not to call him that!"

Everyone deadpanned again.

"I'm not even going to question who that is" Yona replied.

Zeno looked over at the ever so confused Kija.

"Gwen is your ancestor!" Zeno said happily.

Now Kija's jaw dropped.

"I don't have an ancestor named Gwen…"

"Yes you do, the first white dragon!" Kija looked at Zeno completely confused.

"The first white dragons name was Gu en wasn't it?" Jae-ha asked.

Zeno beamed. "Exactly, Gwen always yelled at Zeno for calling him Gwen! He would repeatedly tell Zeno that his name wasn't Gwen".

Everyone remained silent before Kija spoke up.

"Can we agree this never leaves our group?"

Everyone quickly nodded.

 **Alright quick note from me! Story time! So Wanderer does not read or watch Yona of the Dawn and I was rambling on about the sadness about Zeno's life and the original dragons. When I was talking about Gu en , Wanderer thought I said Gwen! As a result I had to write a fanfiction where Zeno jokingly calls Gu en : Gwen and Soo-won : Swan since if you say both fast they sound like Gwen and Swan.**

 **~ Ocean**


End file.
